marbleblastfandomcom-20200214-history
Records
Last Updated September 10, 2007. These records are recorded in seconds. = Marble Blast Gold = Beginner Levels 1: Learning to Roll - 2.23 (Mario), 3.06 (Matan), 3.15 (Pascal), 3.28 (mandidp) 2: Collect the Gems - 8.96 (Pascal), 9.14 (Sceptus), 9.31 (regislian) 3: Jump Training - 4.25 (Pascal), 4.34 (Mark Florian), 4.61 (Andrew Patterson) 4: Learn the Super Jump - 3.15 (Andrew Patterson), 3.17 (Pascal), 3.23 (Phil) 5: Platform Training - 5.74 (Matan), 5.76 (Andrew Patterson), 5.82 (Pascal) 6: Learn the Super Speed - 2.82 (Andrew Patterson), 2.87 (Matan), 2.87 (Pascal) 7: Elevator - 3.63 (Matan), 3.64 (Pascal), 3.67 (regislian) 8: Air Movement - 3.39 (Pascal), 3.57 (regislian), 3.69 (Sceptus) 9: Gyrocopter - 2.81 (Pascal), 2.82 (Technostick & Andrew Patterson) 10: Time Trial - 2.24 (Andrew Patterson), 2.25 (Sporlo & Technostick) 11: Super Bounce - 3.00 (Andrew Patterson & Michael McFadden), 3.01 (Technostick, Perishingflames, and Matan) 12: Gravity Helix - 5.15 (Andrew Patterson & Sceptus), 5.187 (Pascal) 13: Shock Absorber - 3.06 (Matan), 3.08 (tingly), 3.09 (Pascal) 14: There and Back Again - 9.64 (Pascal), 10.00 (Andrew Patterson), 10.10 (Matan) 15: Marble Materials Lab - 4.57 (Pascal), 4.60 (Sceptus), 4.76 (Matan) 16: Bumper Training - 2.64 (Matan), 2.67 (Pascal), 3.00 (Darkness Shadow) 17: Breezeway - 2.62 (Andrew Patterson & Technostick), 2.64 (Pascal) 18: Mine Field - 3.28 (Pascal), 3.54 (Andrew Patterson), 3.80 (Matan) 19: Trapdoors! - 2.28 (Andrew Patterson, Perishingflames, Sporlo, Jerry the Llama, Sceptus & Lonestar) 20: Tornado Bowl - 1.56 (Jasper, Pascal & Blake100), 1.57 (Sceptus) 21: Pitfalls - 10.76 (Pascal), 11.03 (Matan), 11.09 (Jasper) 22: Platform Party - 11.20 (Pascal), 12.03 (Blake100), 28.84 (Matan) 23: Winding Road - 10.30 (Matan), 10.31 (Pascal), 10.37 (Ray) 24: Grand Finale - 36.54 (Pascal) 39.53 (Sceptus), 41.06 (Ray) Total Time: 146.65 Seconds (2:26.65 Minutes) Intermediate Levels 1: Jump jump jump - 2.39 (Matan), 2.40 (Sceptus, Pascal & Jasper) 2: Monster Speedway Qualifying - 17.89 (Pascal), 18.48 (Matan), 18.75 (Ray) 3: Skate Park - 23.88 (Matan), 24.92 (Pascal) 4: Ramp Matrix - 19.54 (Pascal), 19.62 (Matan) 5: Hoops - 13.59 (Pascal), 14.86 (Ray), 15.45 (Perishingflames) 6: Go for the Green - 3.73 (Pascal), 3.82 (Andrew Patterson), 3.90 (fat4l p3ngu1n) 7: Fork in the Road - 3.84 (Jasper, Tech Geek, Sceptus & Andrew Patterson), 3.85 (Pascal) 8: Tri Twist - 24.34 (Matan), 25.54 (Pascal) 9: Marbletris - 6.82 (Pascal), 6.87 (Andrew Patterson), 7.64 (Matan) 10: Space Slide - 4.70 (Andrew Patterson), 5.06 (Pascal), 5.65 (Matan) 11: Skee Ball Bonus - 3.23 (Pascal), 3.59 (Andrew Patterson), 3.78 (Matan) 12: Marble Playground - 35.90 (Pascal), 36.48 (regislian), 36.87 (Jasper) 13: Hop Skip and a Jump - 8.18 (Pascal), 8.25 (Jasper), 8.28 (Sceptus) 14: Take the High Road - 6.73 (Ray), 6.75 (Pascal), 8.12 (Matan) 15: Half-Pipe - 5.44 (Matan), 5.67 (Pascal) 16: Gauntlet - 10.09 (Pascal), 13.29 (Blake100), 14.50 (Matan) 17: Moto-Marblecross - 2.17 (Pascal), 2.38 (Matan), 3.64 (Jasper) 18: Shock Drop - 4.21 (Pascal), 4.24 (Matan), 4.29 (Ray) 19: Spork in the Road - 13.96 (Pascal), 17.58 (Matan) 20: Great Divide - 19.35 (Matan), 21.82 (Pascal) 21: The Wave - 6.98 (Pascal), 7.14 (Andrew Patterson), 7.25 (Ray) 22: Tornado Alley - 2.77 (Perishingflames, Andrew Patterson & Tingly) 23: Monster Speedway - 9.95 (Pascal), 11.91 (Matan) 24: Upward Spiral - 13.27 (Matan), 13.51 (Pascal) Total Time: 262.95 Seconds (4:22.97 Minutes) Advanced Levels 1: Thrill Ride - 3.31 (Pascal), 3.34 (Sceptus), 3.42 (Matan) 2: Money Tree - 44.07 (Pascal), 55.67 (Matan), 58.77 (Perishingflames) 3: Fan Lift - 9.85 (Pascal), 10.32 (Gabriel), 10.92 (Matan) 4: Leap of Faith - 7.12 (Matan), 7.21 (Sceptus), 7.23 (Pascal) 5: Freeway Crossing - 4.88 (Rockrook), 4.89 (Matan), 4.90 (Pascal) 6: Stepping Stones - 10.73 (Andrew Patterson), 10.87 (Pascal), 11.29 (Matan) 7: Obstacle Course - 4.12 (Pascal), 4.37 (Matan), 5.79 (fat4l p3ngu1n) 8: Points of the Compass - 6.96 (Gabriel MBP), 7.51 (Ray), 7.57 (Phil) 9: Three-Fold Maze - 20.39 (Matan), 20.79 (Pascal), 22.25 (Jasper) 10: Tube Treasure - 28.17 (Pascal), 34.81 (Matan), 35.66 (Borlog non-modded) 11: Slip 'n Slide - 4.82 (Blake100), 4.85 (Matan), 4.87 (Pascal) 12: Skyscraper - 33.90 (Pascal), 57.06 (Matan) 13: Half Pipe Elite - 13.73 (Pascal), 15.53 (Matan), 15.64 (Jasper) 14: A-Maze-ing - 2.67 (Jasper, Pascal & fat4l p3ngu1n), 2.78 (Blake100), 3.07 (Andrew Patterson) 15: Block Party - 23.14 (Pascal), 23.32 (Andrew Patterson), 24.20 (Matan) 16: Trap Door Madness - 3.78 (Andrew Patterson), 3.81 (Pascal), 4.07 (Ray) 17: Moebius Strip - 7.39 (Matan), 7.57 (Gabriel), 7.59 (Pascal) 18: Great Divide Revisited - 9.62 (Pascal,) 12.96 (Matan), 14.28 (Gabriel) 19: Escher's Race - 29.36 (Matan), 29.75 (Pascal), 35.35 (Ray) 20: To the Moon - 3.96 (Pascal), 3.98 (Andrew Patterson), 4.18,4.25 (Gabriel) 21: Around the World in 30 seconds - 9.50 (Pascal), 10.20 (Matan), 10.42 (Gabriel) 22: Will o' Wisp - 15.60 (Matan), 15.90 (Pascal) 23: Twisting the night away - 20.87 (Pascal), 25.79 (Matan) 24: Survival of the Fittest - 6.82 (Pascal), 8.96 (Matan), 12.61 (Gabriel) 25: Plumber's Portal - 18.73 (Gabriel), 19.21 (Matan) 26: Siege - 27.98 (Pascal), 32.19 (Matan) 27: Ski Slopes - 2.04 (Jasper), 2.07 (Pascal), 2.09 (fat4l p3ngu1n) 28: Ramps Reloaded - 14.29 (Pascal), 15.81 (Ray), 16.20 (Andrew Patterson) 29: Tower Maze - 6.65 (Pascal), 17.27 (Matan) 30: Free Fall - 6.66 (Tech Geek & Andrew Patterson), 6.672 (Taylor) 31: Acrobat - 9.37 (Pascal), 12.90 (fat4l p3ngu1n) 13.68 (Matan) 32: Whirl - 5.98 (Pascal), 7.41 (Matan), 8.04 (Gabriel) 33: Mudslide - 10.85 (Matan), 10.87 (Pascal), 10.90 (Woody) 34: Pipe Dreams - 14.29 (Pascal) 14.35 (Darkness Shadow), 15.17 (Gabriel) 35: Scaffold - 0.90 (Pascal, Ray & Sceptus) 36: Airwalk - 14.17 (Pascal), 17.67 (Andrew Patterson), 21.25 (Matan) 37: Shimmy - 2.42, (FaTaL P3NGU1N), 2.46 (Pascal), 2.50 (Blake100) 38: Path of Least Resistance - 4.74 (Matan), 6.26 (Perishingflames), 6.28 (Pascal) 39: Daedalus - 3.71 (Pascal), 7.09 (Matan), 15.37 (Perishingflames) 40: Ordeal - 9.23 (Mario) (Pascal), 10.32 (FaTaL P3NGU1N), 10.61 (Matan) 41: Battlements - 9.43 (Gabriel MBP), 10.62 (Pascal), 26.03 (fat4l p3ngu1n) 42: Pinball Wizard - 4.64 (Pascal), 8.14 (Matan), 11.45 (FaTaL P3NGU1N) 43: Eye of the Storm - 3.66 (Matan), 3.82 (Pascal), 7.25 (Andrew Patterson) 44: Dive! - 13.32 (Pascal), 13.49 (Matan), 13.64 (Zav) 45: Tightrope - 18.81 (Matan), 19.51 (Pascal), 28.46 (Andrew Patterson) 46: Natural Selection - 6.84 (Pascal), 7.31 (Gabriel), 8.90 (fat4l p3ngu1n) 47: Tango - 3.01 (Pascal), 3.17 (fat4l p3ngu1n), 3.85 (Andrew Patterson) 48: Icarus - 15.92 (Matan & Pascal), 18.53 (fat4l p3ngu1n) 49: Under Construction - 2.62 (Blake100), 2.75 (Andrew Patterson), 2.76 (Pascal) 50: Pathways - 24.96 (Pascal), 26.98 (Matan), 33.76 (fat4l p3ngu1n) 51: Darwin's Dilemma - 6.78 (Pascal), 26.59 (Matan), 28.17 (Andrew Patterson) 52: King of the Mountain - 6.32 (Pascal), 6.48 (Andrew Patterson), 7.00 (Ray) Category:Records